1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle foot rests and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable motorcycle foot rest for providing an adjustable foot rest that is removably coupleable to a crash bar of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorcycle foot rests is known in the prior art. More specifically, motorcycle foot rests heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art motorcycle foot rests include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,715; 4,546,993; 4,174,852; 1,261,442; 3,484,829; and Foreign Patents EP 0 360 245 A2 and EP 0 439 67 A1.
In these respects, the adjustable motorcycle foot rest according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an adjustable foot rest that is removably coupleable to a crash bar of a motorcycle.